


chasing old ideas

by goldenmagikarp



Series: finnish tentacle rookies [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/pseuds/goldenmagikarp
Summary: Roope gets the talk.
Relationships: John Klingberg/Esa Lindell
Series: finnish tentacle rookies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	chasing old ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I wrote tentacles without tentacle porn. 
> 
> This is world building? There's a Roope/Janny one that will have tentacle porn in the works, though.

Esa put off giving Roope the talk until long after his tentacle came in, though it's a pretty moot point by the time he does get around to it, considering Miro and Julius and the _not using condoms_ thing. They had had an incredibly succinct team meeting that basically boiled down to 'Honks got knocked up; everyone use protection, and I shouldn't have to say this _again_'. 

Half the team tried to figure out which of the rookies it could have been, and they were very obviously looking between all the Finns and murmuring. Spezz had looked disappointed and wondered if he should have been assigning babysitting duties, very loudly.

"It's not funny," Esa says--because John keeps looking at him, barely hiding a laugh, on the way out of that team meeting. They'd even got the hurt guys on this one. 

"It really is," John says. "You let your rookie knock Honks up." 

"I didn't _let_\--" he starts arguing, though he drops it. He has maybe the tiniest of faults in this. He frowns. "Anyway, by the same, didn't you let Janny get pregnant?" 

"Not the same," John insists, and fine, Janny already being out with his knee probably was different. "You weren't the one that got him all egged, so, I win." 

Esa doesn't know what winning means in this case. He frowns. "I wasn't your rookie." 

"No, but you _are_ my partner," he says, with the gentlest of bony hip-checks. Esa shouldn't get flustered at that, but he smiles, and John puts his good arm around Esa's shoulders, and they go to collect Esa's rookies. "Don't you forget that." 

Esa doesn't forget that. He might be Miro's partner right now, but he and John are something next level. His memories of most of last year about stuff with his tentacle might be fuzzing over, but John was there for all of it, and he remembers John crystal-clear. 

"You miss it?" John asks. 

"I don't know." He's honest. "Maybe." 

\---

John insists on helping Esa with this talk with Roope, even though John definitely didn't give Esa a talk at all. ("What, did you need one?")

Julius sure have might. That's a problem they can't do anything about except give Miro and Julius condoms and tell Miro not to get knocked up, too. The defense actually cannot handle that, and a lot of people would be angry. 

Miro even has the good grace to look bashful. 

\---

Esa makes plans for dinner with Roope, since his talk is way overdue. John is no help on dinner reservations and is generally unhelpful. 

"I'm going back to Cedar Park?" Roope asks Esa, when they go to pick him up. He sees John in the front passenger seat and gets in the back. "Is Nill too busy to call me?" 

That wasn't an impossibility, but that wasn't the point right now. 

"No," he says. "Just taking you to dinner." 

Dinner's fine. There's a Chinese place they go to, and there's a moment silence after they order their food where nothing happens. 

"So does someone feed you?" Roope says, in English, to John. 

John flips him off with his good hand. "It's healing. Can't pick up a stick, but I know how to use a spoon, fuck." 

Esa refrains from saying anything. He's been cutting up John's food that he doesn't get from a food service, which is just about the only way he sticks to the mostly gluten-free thing. 

It breaks the atmosphere, though, so mostly they get on with it. "We're here to tell you something very important." 

Roope frowns. "Okay, what is it?" 

"Use fucking protection." 

Roope rolls his eyes. "That's it?"

"Your chance to ask any questions," John adds. "About, you know." 

Their wontons come, so they do what hockey players do best: shut up and eat. Roope's had some time to form some questions. 

"When did yours come in? And uh, go?" 

"First year up," John says. "A little bit after I signed the next contract." 

"Last year," Esa answers. "And the same thing." 

"Maybe I get a few years of this," Roope thinks aloud. "Does it get less weird to pee?" 

"No." John laughs. "But you get used to it." 

Overall, this is going better than Esa expected. Still, there's the other questions to get to.

"So what did you do?" Maturely, Roope makes one of the universal jack-off motions. "For the--" 

"Defense takes care of each other. It's how we do it." 

Roope is smart enough to get the dots, so Esa doesn't answer. John's smug smile says everything for him. Esa might strangle him one day, but he doesn't give out any details about their sex life in the middle of a restaurant, so he's safe for now.

Turning to Esa, John asks, "Should we be asking Chubbs and Segs what the forwards do? Do they do something different now?" 

"Do I get more, maybe, details?" Roope's struggling with English a little now.

In Finnish, Esa says, "I knew we should have ordered a pizza. Just, not here?" He's already resigned that he gets absolutely no privacy from team. 

There might not have been a lot of people in the restaurant, but there were too many.

\--

Klinger's place is closest, so Esa takes them there. 

The sex ed talk is very brief. Use condoms; the trainers have both kinds that are tentacle-proof. 

Roope grins at the point where they tell him he's extremely likely to be horny all the time and occasionally pheromone-attractive, in the self-confidence of someone who knows he's hot stuff. "I thought we were talking about the tentacle?"

It's such a bad joke.

There's like, boring stuff, and basically Esa throws everything else he remembers at him, and John nods. 

"You're his rookie, so." John shrugs.

Esa feels bad about offering, but he feels like he kind of has to offer. "If you need any help, just tell me." 

"I'm not joining your weird defense orgy thing," Roope says, in Finnish. "But is this why you're such a terrible wingman?"

Esa splutters. John just sits back in his chair, trying to get what got that reaction.

"Like, for Hessu, I get, he's a kid and needs help picking up," he starts, and Esa cannot believe this man. After all the time he makes sure Roope doesn't get into trouble. "And Julle, I guess. You and Klinger are like, attached at the hip." 

Esa sighs, heavily.

"I don't need your help having sex," Roope declares. "Whatever weird defenseman thing is, I'll go hang with my lineys." 

"Oh," and John laughs, for like a solid twenty seconds. "Fuck, they got you with Janny, right?" 

Roope turns away, but damn, he looks embarrassed.

Oh. Well, that's handled.

\---

"I think that went well," John says, when Esa gets back from dropping Roope off at his hotel.

"If by well, you mean, terrible." 

"I think he's got it handled." 

"So you're doing this the next time?" Esa asks.

"I don't think so." 

Typical. Klinger is just going to wing it. He looks at Esa like--well, though. A look that shuts Esa's thoughts up.

"I think I'm too old to handle another rookie, anyway," he says, dramatically. "Yours are such a handful, anyway."

Esa laughs, and there's a flutter in his chest.


End file.
